


The Night Before

by inthesnowglobe



Series: One More Night [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesnowglobe/pseuds/inthesnowglobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to The Morning After as requested by a few of my fav readers! Thanks everyone for all of the comments and kudos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is for gingerbread. Thanks for being patient!

“Sansa! Willas will be there!” Margaery was relentless.

 

“Is Robb coming?” Jeyne was hopeless for her brother.

 

“Of course. Robb and Theon don’t miss parties,” Margaery said rolling her eyes. She was still bitter about Robb rejecting her at the last party they had thrown.

 

Sansa smiled. Willas was about as close to perfect as she could get. “I don’t want to hook up with some random at a party you guys!” They were constantly concerned about her sex life.

 

“My brother is not 'some random.'” Margarey said, suddenly serious. “He's been after you for like, a year. Please tell me that Joffrey is not the last person you had sex with...”

 

Sansa and Jeyne exchanged a look. Jeyne was the one of only two people to know who the last person she had actually had sex with was. Arya was the other. Her sister had coaxed it out of her once when she had had too much to drink.

 

“Yeah, so?” Sansa said defensively.

 

“Sansa, that was what, high school?” Margarey continued. She wasn’t going to let this go.

 

“You say that like it was so long ago. It was four years, Margaery.” Sansa could have kissed Jeyne for sticking up for her.

 

“Whatever. I’m inviting every hot guy I know. You need to move on, Sansa,” Margaery said finally.

 

**......................................…**

 

The next day was her dinner with her family. Her mother liked to host a family dinner every Friday night and Catelyn expected everyone to be there.

 

“Ugh. Is this some kind of empty nest syndrome or something? Why do we have to go to a fucking family dinner every single Friday?” Arya said as Sansa moved around her closet trying to find a top to wear. Arya was laying on Sansa's bed reading a magazine rolling her eyes at her sister. “Why do you care so much about what you wear?”

 

“I don’t know,” Sansa said wistfully as she held a blouse up to herself in front of her tall mirror. “It's fun to have a reason to get dressed up.”

 

“Oh yeah, you don’t have enough of those. You don't work and all you do is go to lunches at frou-frou restaurants with Margaery and  go shopping with Arianne.”

 

Sansa sighed. “Arya, I do work. How else do you think I afford all of the shopping and frou-frou restaurants?”

 

“Whatever.” Arya was constantly griping that being a buyer for a a fashion label wasn't a real job.

 

“Aren't you and Gendry coming to the party after dinner?”

 

“Sure we are. Why?” Arya said looking up from her magazine.

 

“Is that what you are wearing?”

 

“Hey, I’ve already got my man. Jeyne and Margaery aren't trying to hook me up with anyone.”

 

“You could still dress up for him. Are you spending the night here?”

 

“Yeah. I think so. I want to get really drunk and have sloppy sex with Gendry.”

 

Sansa gave a huff of laughter. “Really nice, Arya.”

 

… **.....................................**

 

“Ok, so are you riding with us?” Robb asked Arya as Theon jumped into Robb's Range Rover.

 

“Does it matter?” Arya asked.

 

“We told Margaery we would pick up some booze on the way. You could come with us and help pick out what to get,” Robb said shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Oh ok. Sansa, are you going straight to your house?” Arya asked.

 

“Yeah. I wanted to change again before too many people got there,” Sansa said oblivious to the looks Theon and Arya exchanged.

 

Robb punched Theon in the shoulder. “Gross, dude. That’s my sister.” Theon laughed.

 

“What's so funny?” Sansa asked.

 

“Margaery said you might have a reason to be getting dressed up,” Theon said waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Are you guys going to spend the night in Dad's driveway or are we going to Sansa's house?” Jon said as he walked over from his Jeep that they were blocking in. He had inadvertently saved Sansa some embarrassment.

 

“Ok, we're going. You coming Arya?” Robb said as he walked around to the driver's side of his SUV. Arya trotted after him leaving Sansa to ride alone. She rolled down the windows and tied her hair back in a low ponytail. She started her BMW and backed out of the driveway. When she was away from everyone else she cranked up the volume on one of her favorite CD's and drove back into town towards her house.

 

By the time she made it home she was singing loudly along with the music and feeling exhilarated. She was excited about tonight. Not because she was looking forward to meeting the horde of guys Margaery wanted to set her up with but because she liked drinking and dancing with her brothers and her sister. Arya could really be a lot of fun sometimes and fun followed Robb, Theon and Jon everywhere they went.

 

She noticed a few cars already parked in her driveway and by the road and she wondered nervously who was already there.

 

Jon pulled in right behind her and got out of the car to walk inside with her. “Come on, beautiful. You have a ball to get ready for.”

 

Sansa smiled and took his arm.

 

“You know, you shouldn't let Margaery pressure you to hook up with some random guy.”

 

“I know. I don't really.”

 

“Good.” He gave her a peck on the cheek and opened the front door for her. She left him at the stairs and walked up to her room.

 

She knew Jon was right. She shouldn't just hook up with just anyone but Margaery had a point too even if Margaery didn't know what point she was making.

 

_She had to move on._

 

She wasn't going to sleep with anyone but she silently decided to herself as she dressed in a her favorite skirt and flattering blouse, that she wasn't going to automatically dismiss every guy that said something to her. Maybe she was missing out on a really great guy.

 

She heard the music downstairs start to reverberate though the house and she took a deep breath; steeling herself for the night to come.

 

_No pressure._

 

She went down the stairs and noticed a lot more people were there than when she went up.

 

“Hey! We thought we were going to have to send a search party for you,” Robb said coming over to her. “Nice threads.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Thank you for your concern.”

 

“Sansa!” Margaery called over to her.

 

_Ok, here it goes._

 

“Ok, Arys is already here and apparently he just broke up with Arianne,” Margaery was whispering in Sansa's ear conspiratorially.

 

“No!” Sansa exclaimed. “I'm not going to date Arianne's ex! He's not my type anyway.”

 

“Ok... Osney Kettleblack is outside smoking a cigarette.”

 

“I don’t want someone who smokes.”

 

“Ugh! You are too picky.”

 

_You aren't picky enough._

 

“Well, the night is young. Just mingle and keep your options open,” Margaery said with a wink.

 

“Good advice!” Sansa said to placate her. Margaery seemed to accept this without question and bounced off to get another drink.

 

Sansa took a deep breath and decided she needed a drink too. She should loosen up and relax. She saw Arya with Gendry and Hot Pie laughing about something Hot Pie had just said. She could hang out with them later.

 

She made her way to the kitchen to make herself a drink.

 

Instead she took a shot of a vodka that she knew Robb had gotten just for her. It was her favorite. Then she mixed some with some cranberry juice and walked back out into the main room. She felt the music surging up her body through the floor and felt herself wanting to sway to the rhythm.

 

“Sansa,” Jeyne was at her elbow with a slightly panicked look on her face. “You wont believe who I just saw.”

 

“Who?”

 

“You read my mind. I was just going to ask you for a dance.” Willas appeared behind Sansa and she turned with a small gasp. She was sure Margaery had something to do with this.

 

Sansa looked back to Jeyne who just widened her eyes and mouthed something that Sansa couldn't make out. She dashed away and Sansa was left to give Willas an answer. Normally she would have politely declined but she had told herself to be more open.

 

“That would be lovely.”

 

She spent a good part of the night with Willas. He was charming and smart. The conversation never lacked anything and he had a natural way about him that made her comfortable and laugh easily. Most people were filtering out or to rooms upstairs when Willas told her that he needed to be going. Sansa was relieved that he wasn't like his sister and going to try to pressure her into hooking up with him.

 

Sansa was quite tipsy but still quite aware that she wanted to kiss him. Maybe it was because she had been emboldened by the alcohol. Her gaze dropped to his lips and she watched as he lightly licked his bottom lip and leaned into her for a kiss. She met him halfway and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and sensual. The kiss of the perfect gentleman.

 

Sansa broke away with a slight sense of disappointment. It had been... nice.

 

She smiled anyway.

 

“Goodnight, Sansa,” he whispered.

 

“Goodnight, Willas.”

 

She smiled sheepishly as he turned to look back at her but felt her smile fall from her face as she walked back into the kitchen for more alcohol.

 

She poured another shot an gulped it down as she thought about the kiss with Willas. It had been sweet but... boring. There had been no spark.

 

She gulped one more shot and walked back up to her room to go to bed for the night. The house was a wreck and was practically deserted. She opened her door and stepped into the dark. She clicked on the lamp beside the door and wandered over to her dresser.

 

“So you can invite me to your parties?”

 

Sansa jumped and whirled around.

 

“What are you doing here?” she was still trembling from the fright.

 

“Do you really want me out of your life?”

 

“ _You_ left _me_ , Sandor.”

 

Sandor hung his head and let his hair fall into his face. “I know,” he mumbled. “And I have never regretted anything more.” A dark look was on his face when he looked back up at her and there was fury in his eyes. “Are you and that Tyrell douchebag together now?”

 

“Willas is not a douchebag! And no, we aren’t.”

 

“You kissed him. I saw the smile on your face. You used to smile for me like that.”

 

“Show's what you know. I smiled at him because I was being polite.”

 

The anger left his face and was replaced by something hopeful.

 

“I smiled at you because your kisses made me happy.” Sansa felt the tears in her eyes. “Genuinely happy.”

 

Sandor got up from her bed and walked over to her. She felt a large calloused thumb wipe a tear from her cheek and move down to gently nudge her chin up so that she was meeting his gaze.

 

“I could make you happy again. I'll never leave you again. I was fucked up and could for the life of me figure out why you would want me. I felt awful for sleeping with you. Like, I had somehow manipulated you. Someone like you would never give herself to someone like me willingly.” The look on his face was sad. It made Sansa forgive him immediately.

 

“I could make you happy too.”

 

“You always did.” Sandor lowered his head and brushed his lips on the bridge of her nose and down to her lips.

 

Sansa was lit up inside by something that she hadn’t gotten from Willas.

 

It was the spark.

 

Sansa opened her mouth and Sandor picked her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing her skirt to ride up around her hips, and he deepened the kiss. She felt her sex heat up and felt the surge of moisture saturate her thin panties. As his tongue licked at hers, he backed up and stumbled to the bed. She felt more than heard him growl into her mouth as he sat down and laid back with her on top of him.

 

Sandor was the only man to make her feel that spark.

 

She felt it for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
